


A capite ad calcem (from head to heel)

by squirrellysemantics



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-10
Updated: 2010-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-12 13:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirrellysemantics/pseuds/squirrellysemantics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Followup to In Vino Veritas.</p><p>Sometimes a man needs to be shown the value of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A capite ad calcem (from head to heel)

  
Warning: rimming, some mild domination  
Offering the ornately carved door a knock that was far from gentle, Ezio fought the urge to rip his cape from his overheated frame. Surely Leonardo would be at home on a day such as this.  With a shake of the head, he realized that he had little basis for such assumptions. His thoughts were addled; too slow, too sloppy from the brutal summer heat- the hottest in living memory some said and he was sure it had cooked his thoughts thoroughly while hunting this most recent codex page.  This page had taken him longer than most, the notorious aroma of _Venezia_ steadily worsening to drive those who usually came to his aid indoors to seek refuge from the stench.  He’d taken the blasted page alone even though the guards had been many.

 _  
**(fic) AC2- A capite ad calcem Leonardo/Ezio NC17**   
_

   


 

It had not gone cleanly. 

 

He knew he should have sought medical assistance with the new crop of cuts that marked his flesh, but he also knew he would not rest until he returned to the workshop. His focus had been shattered by more than the oppressive weather. It had been far too long since he had last seen Leonardo.  Too many weeks since the evening at _La Rosa Della Virtù_ and the memories that still consumed him.

 

 _  
Fingers clawing possessively at his back.  A constellation of freckles across fair skin that flushed the most beautiful shade of scarlet as he timed his thrusts just so…  
_

 

The opening door revealed a surprised Leonardo.  “Ezio!” A surge of heat that had nothing to do with the weather pierced him at the artist’s smile of delight. “How good it is to see-“ 

 

Too impatient, Ezio brushed the welcome aside and descended upon the blonde man hungrily.  “I’ve missed you,” he rumbled between one kiss and the next, exploring the other’s mouth a little more deeply each time.

 

The kisses were returned with vigor, Leonardo’s long fingers already roaming over his chest.  He couldn’t mask his grunt when the questing hands accidentally brushed against the edge of a fresh laceration along his rib. 

 

The artist pulled back in alarm, already tugging Ezio’s arms this way and that to examine the man more thoroughly.  “Och, this looks deep!”  Leonardo studied the wound through a bloodied fold of fabric.  “Perhaps we should get you to a doctor…”

 

“No doctors.” The idea of reentering the sweltering heat was more than he could bear. Ezio trapped the probing hands over his heart. “Everything I need is here.”

 

Sweet words did little to wipe the worry from Leonardo’s face but he motioned towards a padded chair anyway.  “Please. Sit while I fetch what medicines I have.”

 

It wasn’t long before Ezio had stripped himself of his armor and sank into the chair. In truth it felt good to be off his feet, the ache of hours of toil making itself known.  The physical demands of his work seemed to get no easier which was not helped by the fact that his body grew less tolerant with age.

 

There was the clatter of glass and wood as Leonardo returned with two buckets, one filled with jars of all sorts, the other filled with water.   Ezio pulled his tunic over his head to grant easier access as the other man began to tend to him.  Slowly, methodically, the artist traversed his body, rinsing his patient with cool water that took the sweat and blood from him, gentle strokes filling the assassin with a haze of pleasure even as liniments stung as they were swabbed on damaged skin.  Boots and trousers were removed with little ceremony as they moved lower. The new mark of a dagger along Ezio’s calf finally broke Leonardo’s uncharacteristic silence.

 

“Very close to the artery,”  Leonardo murmured as he sat down heavily on the floor to inspect the muscled calf further.  “A deeper cut and you would have bled to death within minutes.”

 

Ezio glanced at the wound, masking his wince at its severity.  He’d been lucky.   “It’s nothing,” he commented breezily, trying to put the other man at ease. “I’m sure I’ve had worse.”

 

The artist met his gaze sharply at this prevarication.  “Do not take this lightly, Ezio.”

 

“ _Mi dispiace,_ Leonardo.  I meant no-“

 

“You are too cavalier with your body, Ezio,” Leonardo spoke over the other man.  “Reckless at times. It seems you need to be taught to appreciate such things.’

 

"The dead hint at their secrets to me," he continued, taking a bare foot into his lap to run his thumbs along the outside "But it is in the living that true magnificence of man reveals itself."

 

 _  
Cazzo!  
_  
The feel of fingertips working into much abused muscle had Ezio breathing in fits and gasps.  It was a part of himself he had never thought of as sensual.  

 

Until now.

 

"Consider the foot,” Leonardo said, softly.  The callused sole in his hands occupied all of his attention, thumbs strumming the length of the arch with gradually increasing pressure. “Twenty six bones with a fit more complex than any puzzle.” He moved on to the other foot much to Ezio’s approval.  “A marvel of engineering." 

 

Rough little grunts of appreciation came from Ezio’s throat unbidden he sat there, drinking in the sensation. 

 

“The only creature to spend their adult lives upright with no fur.“ Hands dug into the calf that had been unharmed, wringing the knots from its wiry strength. “No feathers.” 

 

The arousal that had been slowly curling up Ezio’s spine surged forward as Leonardo stroked his thighs, separating the sections of long lean muscle with each pass. 

 

“Need you,” the younger man let slip with little thought. His hips made involuntary thrusts in time with his heartbeat when those fingers drew teasingly close to his fully aware cock.   “ _Ti desidero_.”

 

“Silence,” the artist said in a tone that made it clear that insubordination would not be tolerated.  “There is a lesson you must learn and I wish to teach it to you.” 

 

Clenching his jaw to keep his words to himself, Ezio was unashamed to let the movements of his hips continue to speak for him.  He bit off half a curse as the hands left him, mindful of the reprimand so recently given, hunger plain on his face.

 

Leonardo sat on his heels, impossibly dispassionate as he watched the wanton display.  “ _Benissimo_.”

 

Ezio growled in frustration as the other man rose to move behind him. 

 

“Patience, patience,” the artist murmured.  “We have time yet.” 

 

Cool fingertips traced Ezio’s brow, the high arch of cheekbone, the curve of jaw.  “The face has always fascinated me.  Dozens of muscles working in concert to create a language of their own. All emotions can be communicated.  Joy. Grief. Ecstasy.  It’s a gift from God.”  

 

Letting his eyes fall shut, Ezio felt the brush of facial hair as Leonardo peppered his skin with small kisses. 

 

“Some gifts come in more exquisite packaging than others.”

 

Leonardo slid a hand down to trace the myriad of scars old and new that crisscrossed the assassin’s chest.  “Your body.  It is perfection, Ezio.  You would do well to understand its beauty.”  A nipple hardened under the roll of thumb and forefinger.  “And how devastating it would be if it were lost.”

 

Ezio tried to reach for the man draped over his shoulders, but Leonardo had circled around to stand before him once more.  “Eh, eh, eh! Do not touch!” he was scolded.   “It is these impulses of yours that put you most at risk.  You must learn to distinguish when to control them.” 

 

The artist parted the other man’s thighs and squatted between them with the devil’s grin.  “And when to give in.”

 

It was impossible not to buck as that wicked tongue was on him, probing the edge of foreskin, claiming a pearl of fluid that collected at his slit. It was heaven to see that enthusiastic head bob up and down combined with warm, wet suction. 

 

And the noises.  _Dio mio_ , the moans were foul and filthy as that brilliant mouth fucked his cock.  It was fucking him for that was what it was. Ezio had no say in the matter as the mouth did what it wanted over his length with abandon. His fists came up for him to gnaw on the heels on his palms, fighting the need to grab the wild blond hair and force the mouth to do his bidding.

 

He was close - _so close_ \- that he let out a mindless cry when the mouth disappeared too soon.  Ezio recovered enough of what sense he had left to see Leonardo analyzing him, idly wiping the saliva from his chin.

 

“ _Migliore_ ,” came the measured assessment.  “Stand.”

 

Still too dazed, Ezio couldn’t process that the command he had been given.

 

A hand pinched his nipple - hard. “Stand, I say.”

 

The assassin scrambled to his feet, still struggling to catch his breath. 

 

“Perfection,” whispered Leonardo as he stepped closer, trailing a finger down the length of the other man’s spine. 

 

The scratch of fabric against naked skin somehow made Ezio even harder.

 

“Ezio, tell me truly.” The artist followed the curve of firm buttock.  “Have you ever been the _bersaglio_?”

 

The younger man hesitated for a moment, remembering the past.  There had been an experiment, many years prior.  His partner had been too clumsy and the pain had ended the evening before it had even begun. 

 

Unsure if he was permitted to speak he shook his head in the negative, heart pounding.

 

“ _Amore scusami,_ the truth once more if you please.”  Leonardo cleared his throat, suddenly fragile.  “Do you trust me?”

 

A nod came slowly at first, then built in intensity.

 

The older man let out a long slow sigh of relief.  “ _Grazie_.” 

 

Long talented fingers began working into Ezio’s broad back, forcing the naked man to lean against the back of the padded chair for support. 

 

“You’ve consumed my every thought since our night together, you know.”  Leonardo sounded rough and raw, nothing like the stern lecturer of minutes before. He placed a kiss along each vertebra, kneading each muscle along the way.  “Though you risk you life every hour of every day, I cannot think of losing you for I would go mad.”  He spent time working over each dimpled buttock, dipping into the well there with his tongue.  “I thought if I could teach you how much I adore every part of you then I hoped you would take more care.”  Lower, lower he went, parting sensitive flesh around the anus to study it like the most beautiful of flowers.  “If I could spend every waking moment giving you pleasure I would.”

 

There was a pause and the shock of this most intimate of kisses forced Ezio up onto his toes –damaged calf be damned-  nerves blazing up and down his spine. Another kiss and his arms gave way, forcing the chair to support his weight.  A soft tongue lay flat against his opening and slowly, slowly began to probe him.  Soft and wet, there was no escaping it nor did he want to.  Without conscious thought he was rocking against it, trying to feel as much as he could.

 

He was still rocking as Leonardo left the devastation he had wrought to mold himself to his partner’s back.  The word “ _bello_ ” echoed in Ezio’s ear, distracting him until he felt something warm and slippery teasing him again.  He tensed, flashing back to days past but the older man was there, with soothing words and hands. 

 

“Breathe _, caro mio_. Breathe.”

 

So Ezio did, forcing his body to accept first one finger, then when ready- a second.  The artist had the patience of a saint; slow, tender, more than enough words filled with love and kindness.  He did not think it would but the glide became pleasurable, so they spent more than a few minutes at this back and forth- their hands joined together around his cock with Leonardo offering a gentle touch from behind- until he was ready for more.

 

They eased together, the sense of fullness near overwhelming.  It was only when Leonardo withdrew then pushed into him again that the pleasure returned.  A few short strokes and he was on fire again, heart singing.  Ezio was thrusting back, thrusting forward, thrusting any which way to feel more, deep throated groans threatening to drown out Leonardo’s frantic babbling.  “ _Tesoro mio… stupendo._  
 _  
Che bella e la vita  
_  
 _  
.”  
_

 

Their pace became frenzied, Ezio using his strength to push back against his chair, Leonardo sinking into him with a furious rhythm.  Like a musician, the artist played his instrument until they were both close to the edge, then easing back before directing them into a crescendo again and again. Ezio lost himself, his purpose descending into a creature of pure sex, thoroughly possessed.  Fuck and be fucked. 

 

Anything for the masterful touch of this man. 

 

“Let me hear you, Ezio.”

 

“ _Ah si!”_ he yelled, hoarse from his guttural groans.   “ _Ah dio mio!_ _Per piacere_ let me… “

Leonardo bit down on the crook of his shoulder, not hard, not enough to break skin.  “You beg so beautifully.  Come then.  Come for me.”

 

After all of it, of course Ezio listened, blasting hot and sticky damn near across the room with its force.  He became self-aware enough to hear the high pitched gasps at his ear as Leonardo finished inside him, still milking the cock in his hand. 

 

Throwing an arm across the chair to support his own weight, Leonardo fought to catch his breath.  “I hope… you have learned… your lesson.”

 

Ezio laughed as his thighs trembled in exhaustion.  “I have always been a slow learner, _amore mio_.  Perhaps I am in need of some tutoring.”

 

The smile that lined the artist’s face as he offered a muttered ‘ _saputo’_ was a beautiful thing. 

\-------------------

Ti desidero- I want you.

Benisimo- very good

 _  
Migliore- better  
_

Bersaglio- target

 _  
Amore scusami- my love, forgive me  
_

 _  
Bello- lovely  
_

 _  
Tesoro mio- my treasure  
_

 _  
Stupendo- amazing.  
_

Che bella e la vita- how beautiful life is.

 _  
Ah si, ah dio mio- oh yes, oh my god  
_

 _  
Per piacere- begging please  
_

Saputo- smartass

 

  
﻿


End file.
